


The Curse

by reifromrfa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Halloween, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: What if Elizabeth the 3rd...was actually a witch in disguise?





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aehruh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aehruh).



> A Halloween gift for the lovely aehruh! Please follow her on tumblr, her artworks are gorgeous! <3

 

Slowly…gently…Soft, delicate fingers caress the cheek of the man with raven hair.

 

_So peaceful…so beautiful._

 

This is the only time her master truly finds peace...in the world of dreams. When he is awake, his expression is calm and blank. But she knows deep down, he is suffering. She stares at him longingly, hands sliding through his soft hair. Her blue eyes are sad, filled with emotions she can never express. At least, not to the one the emotions are for.

 

_Curse her fate._

 

Why did she ever cross paths with The Enchantress? A silly little witch like her never stood a chance against the most powerful witch in the world. But…even if her fate is to suffer, she would not have it any other way.

 

MC is a witch…well, she used to be.

 

When she was younger, she grew fond of the raven-haired boy the moment she set her eyes on him. He was…different. Sad. She wanted to ease away his fears and worries, comfort him and become his friend. She remembers watching him with his friends…a man with blue hair and a woman with dazzling yellow hair. They looked so happy together, yet somehow she could still see the sadness etched in the raven-haired man’s features…his gray eyes trying to conceal his loneliness.

 

MC would cast a spell on herself, making herself invisible and following the man around, trying to learn more about him. He fascinated her, for he was a mortal who could not conjure up spells to make him happy. But still, he would wake up each morning and live his life, go about his business and endure the sadness in his heart.

 

_How could someone so sad be so strong? Resilient?_

 

_His strength…it’s beautiful._

 

Then one day, MC heard his friends talking about presenting him with a companion…a pet. A cat. And animal transformations are within MC’s knowledge of spells.

 

Yes, it may have been foolish…So silly to even consider changing into an animal to be closer to him. But she couldn’t help it. Watching him everyday, bearing his pain alone…somehow, MC felt sad as well. She did not know it then…

 

…but she was falling in-love with him.

 

However, it is forbidden for a witch to fall for a mortal.

 

Still, MC cast a spell upon herself, changing her appearance into a feline with snow-white hair and blue eyes. She remembered looking at herself in the mirror, admiring her own handiwork. Deep down, she prayed he would like her.

 

When the blue-haired photographer and his lover presented MC to their best friend, she felt her heart thumping hard against her chest. Here he is…so close to her that his scent fills her, a scent so fragrant MC wanted to breathe it in all day.

 

“Jumin! We hope you like her!” the yellow-haired woman said with a smile, holding MC out to Jumin. The blue-haired man chuckles.

 

“Yes…we took the liberty of naming her Elizabeth the 3rd.”

 

MC remembered holding her breath, worried that Jumin will turn her away. But the man reached out and gently stroked her head…it was as though she had been struck by lightning, her entire being stilled and she blinked back at the man.

 

“She is beautiful.”

 

_What is this feeling?_

 

From then on, she stayed with him. Her master, Jumin Han. She was content, just sitting inside his home, watching him go about his day. Her blue eyes would study his form, memorize his mannerisms. MC began to recognize how he acted when he was upset, when he was happy…when he was lonely. Often, she would go over to him and give him her company, trying to bring him comfort with her presence. And he would actually talk to her…tell her about his worries and woes, what was on his mind and his heart.

 

It was in his honesty to her that MC fell completely in-love with him. For she had never seen a man so kind-hearted…yet he had to resort to putting up so many barriers to protect himself, to shield his heart from getting hurt. The world has been cruel to him, and it was then that MC began to wonder if she should reveal her true form to him.

 

Jumin Han was no longer just her owner…he was the master of her heart.

 

And she wanted to be the summer to his everlasting winter.

 

Every night, when he lay sleeping, she would transform into her true self, her true form. Every night she would debate whether to wake him and introduce herself to him as MC…not Elizabeth the 3rd. But MC knew their love was forbidden, that she can never love a mortal. He would never understand, never be welcome in her world. If he loved her, he would be subjected to more suffering.

 

But the thought of being unloved by the man who had her heart…

 

Every night, she would sigh and transform back into a cat, lacking the courage to confess her true feelings to him. During the day, she would feel great joy whenever Jumin spoke about her to his friends. He treated her as though she was a true person, a person he cherished and maybe even loved.

 

_“My precious Elizabeth the 3rd…”_

 

If only he knew how much those words meant to MC.

 

MC sighs as the flashback ends, pulling her hand back and looking at him as tears filled her eyes. Another memory overcomes her, one similar to this night.

 

Jumin’s breathing had evened out, his posture relaxed. MC closed her eyes and willed herself to transform back to her human form. She stepped next to his bed, sitting on the floor, folding her arms on the bed and laying her cheek against it. She watched his peaceful sleeping form, until she felt her own eyes closing.

 

_Maybe just for a second…_

 

MC closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh as she got comfortable. But suddenly, there is something warm on her head. A familiar touch…similar to when Jumin strokes her head when she is a cat. Eyes flying open, she gasps and pulls away, meeting the gray gaze of Jumin Han.

 

“Hello, Elizabeth the 3rd. We meet at last.”

 

Jumin sits up as she gets to her feet, nearly stumbling upon her own feet. His hair is a little ruffled, but he still manages to look so handsome.

 

“I have always wanted to meet you.” Jumin said, his face not showing any signs of surprise.

 

“But…how…? How did you know?”

 

“I sometimes cannot sleep. And I feel your hand, Elizabeth the 3rd. Although…I guess I should ask for your true name now.”

 

From then on, MC shared her world to him, told him about the spells, her life. She only transformed into a cat when Jumin’s bodyguards or maids would enter, but otherwise, she was free to roam about the penthouse in her human form. Jumin left for work late and came home early, always eager to see the woman who eased his loneliness and brought a genuine smile to his lips. But eventually, MC told him about how they cannot be together…but Jumin simply took her hands in his, clutching them gently as he looked into her eyes.

 

“MC…you matter to me more than anyone else. You…you _know_  me, my love. There is no one else who knows my deepest thoughts…my deepest desires. It is only you, and you have accepted me for all I am. Both the light and the dark. I love you. And I want the world to know of our love.”

 

MC’s eyes widened. “What are you saying?”

 

“I am saying you do not need to be a cat anymore…I like the company of Elizabeth the 3rd. But I would love to have you, MC, stand by my side. As my lover.”

 

MC couldn’t stop the smile that broke across her face. Her heart felt like it was overflowing with joy, brimming with happiness that her skin tingled and she was glowing. She couldn’t help it, such was her glee that she emanated a soft glow, casting a yellow hue on Jumin’s face.

 

“Yes. Yes, Jumin. I would like that, my love.”

 

_“How sweet.”_

 

All of a sudden, the lights went out, the temperature dropping. MC remembered his arm going around her protectively, his bodyguards shouting outside but unable to gain entry into the room. She clutched onto his shirt, fear coursing through her body. A figure emerged from thin air, cloaked in white robes, her fiery red hair catching MC’s attention.

 

She only knew of one witch who had hair like that.

 

_The Enchantress._

 

Immediately she got to her feet, standing in front of her lover.

 

“Enchantress.”

 

“Hello, MC. Did you really think you could keep this from me? My child, I make sure to watch over each and every one of you…and I simply cannot condone this.”

 

“Please, Enchantress. My heart yearns for this mortal. He is the one I truly love…please.” MC pleaded, feeling Jumin stand behind her.

 

“It is forbidden. There are so few of us already, I cannot have you mating with this man and creating a half breed. No, we need full witches and warlocks, MC. You know this…you understand this.” The woman takes a step closer to the couple, her gaze locked on the man standing behind her witch.

 

“I love her.” Jumin said with sincerity, fingers slipping into hers and squeezing her hand gently. “Please, I promise to ensure no harm will ever come to her. To make her happy.”

 

“Happy?” The Enchantress laughs. “Boy, what do you know of happiness? You will only use her to your own advantage and then hurt her when you die.”

 

MC shook her head. “He can never hurt me. As long as he loves me…he cannot hurt me. Please, Enchantress. Grant me this one wish.”

 

The woman looked at them thoughtfully. MC watched as the woman pursed her lips and raised her gloved hand…and pointed it at Jumin.

 

“I admire your courage, human…speaking to me like this. But I cannot endanger my children because of you.”

 

_“No!”_

 

But she was too late. A blazing bolt of thunder struck his chest, where his heart is. Jumin clutched his chest as he staggered back, falling onto the couch as pain spread through his body. A pounding headache made him close his eyes but he could feel MC’s hands on his cheeks, hear her calling his name in the background.

 

“Please, Enchantress! Please!” MC begged, tears streaming down her face as her beloved’s face contorted in pain. “Please, don’t hurt him! I love him, _I love him_! There is nothing else in this world that matters to me. _Please_!”

 

“My child, come here. We must return to our world.”

 

**_“No! This is my world. He is my world. I am already home!”_ **

 

Jumin opened his eyes and though his vision was blurry, he reached out and touched her head, stroking her hair gently. “MC…MC, my love. Do not cry. I love you. I love you…I…”

 

His eyelids fluttered. His hand fell to his side.

 

“Ju…Jumin…?”

 

MC couldn’t breathe. She fell to her knees, eyes wide, disbelief written all over her face. No. _No_. Not like this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

“My child.”

 

“Please…Enchantress…Give him back to me.”

 

“MC…you do not belong here.”

 

“You are wrong.” MC said softly, her sobs making her voice shake. “I belong by his side. I have given him my heart…This is where I belong now. I don’t want to go back to a world without him.”

 

The Enchantress was silent. She watched as the young witch took the mortal’s hand and held it in her own, watched as the girl’s lips touched the back of his hand. Once, she knew how that felt…to have a place where she belonged…someone who she belonged to.

 

But that was a long time ago.

 

Still…the woman couldn’t help but feel sorry for the girl. The Enchantress felt the depth of MC’s love for the mortal and decided to have mercy upon the poor child.

 

“Are you sure this is where you wish to stay?”

 

MC stifled her sob and looked at the Enchantress. “Yes.”

 

“Your love is still forbidden.”

 

“That will not stop me from loving him.”

 

“You can never return to our world.”

 

MC stared at him, the lonely boy whose heart opened up…for her. There is nowhere else she’d rather be than here by his side.

 

“Yes, Enchantress.”

 

The Enchantress sighs. “Very well. Good luck…MC.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jumin opens his eyes. Sunlight filters in through the blinds and his alarm buzzes on his bedside table. He reaches for it and turns off the alarm, before sighing and turning on his bed.

 

Placing his arm over his eyes, he wills his dream to come back…but as always, it is always a blank.

 

_Why? Why can’t he remember any of his dreams?_

 

There is an odd…tingly feeling in his chest. His fingers touch his cheek…he can’t explain it, but he feels like…he is touching something else when he touches his cheek in the morning.

 

_Someone else._

 

A sense of dread fills his body…a deep sadness that he can’t explain. As though there is something he is missing…a memory he is desperately trying to reach, but every time he grazes it with his fingertips, it disappears.

 

There are days when he simply wants to stay in bed and mourn…for something he doesn’t even remember. A piece of him that is missing.

 

Then someone is brushing his arm —a soft, gentle stroke.

 

_Who are you?_

 

Jumin takes away the arm from his eyes, hope filling him.

 

_But what am I hoping for? What am I hoping to see?_

 

He is greeted by his beloved…his precious Elizabeth the 3rd. A small smile graces his face as he sits up and takes her into his arms.

 

“Good morning, Elizabeth the 3rd.”

 

Despite all his worries, Elizabeth the 3rd always manages to comfort him. His heart feels lighter when he is with her, as though her mere presence makes him immensely happy.

 

He knows…his friends find it silly, with the way he cares for Elizabeth the 3rd. But he can’t help it —she means so much to him. He alludes it to the fact that his best friends were the one to give her to him. But over the years…his feelings…

 

Jumin shakes his head and chuckles softly to himself.

 

_Preposterous._

 

_She is a cat…a pet. It…it is unnatural. Impossible._

 

_Preposterous, indeed._

 

His phone buzzes again, the RFA Messenger’s alert making him reach for it and open his messages. Luciel is already making a ruckus in the chatroom, along with the rest of them.

 

_Ah…Right. Today is the RFA’s Halloween event._

 

Jumin puts down his phone and looks at Elizabeth the 3rd, who is laying peacefully on his lap. He strokes her head, heart skipping a beat.

 

_Yes…he loves her. Like an owner loves his pet. Yes…that’s it._

 

“Elizabeth the 3rd…I have an event to attend to this evening. But I will be back home as soon as I can.”

 

He leans down and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

 

**“Happy Halloween, my love.”**

* * *

**[Commissions](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/168241748316/open-for-commissions) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/whisperbinder)**


End file.
